my cousin's gone mental
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Guess who Rose Weasley's brought to the Weasley Family Dinner. Her father's not happy, and neither is James. This should be embarrassing. Rose/Scorpius, from James' point of view. For the Emotions&Words challenge.


**my cousin's gone mental**  
_Rose/Scorpius from James' POV_

Shock, that's what I'm feeling. Complete and utter_ shock_.

Wonder why? My cousin Rose has gone mental. I mean, she should go to that Muggle psychiatrist or something. Why do I think that?

She's dating Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius _Malfoy_. I would have expected this sort of behaviour out of Lily or Dominique, but Rose? She's always been such a good girl, really. Did she not consider us? She sort of just _plowed_ over our feelings. We've always been good to her, haven't we?

Anyway, I suppose I should tell you what happened.

I just sighed, by the way.

_(flashback_)

So, we all went over to Grandma Molly's for dinner, which is normal. We do it once a month. My dad always complains about how it's so _crowded_, but I can tell he really likes it.

Ahem. Sorry, got off topic there.

Anyway, once we got there, everything was normal. Victoire was kissing Teddy on the couch again, which I've finally become used to. Mum's glad that I've stopped interrupting them to ask what they're doing, because really, it's obvious that they're eating each other's faces. Molly and Lily were talking hyperactively loud, as always, and Lucy was covering her ears as she tried to read some Muggle book. Dominique was lying on the couch, angsting like the Slytherin she is, while my ickle Slytherin brother Albus, Hugo, and that thinks-he's-so-cool boy Louis were playing Wizard Chess on the floor. On the other side of the room, I was plotting with Roxanne and Fred for our best prank ever.

That was about when Hugo noticed the difference. "Hey, where's Rose?"

Everyone glanced around in confusion, realising that our _favourite_ red-headed cousin (to taunt) was currently missing. A bit scared, we all got up and walked around, as if she would be hiding under the couch cushions or something. I don't really understand why we did that, but oh well.

Then, as if she was on cue, Rose Nymphadora Weasley burst in the door, flipping her curls like she was some sort of supermodel_ (which she's not_). "Hello, everyone! I have an important announcement."

"What is it?"Lily asked excitedly, because she hangs on Rose's every word. Well, actually she hangs on _everyone's _every word. But that's not important now.

"I've brought a guest here," Rose replied. Which, by that point, we all knew. Each of us had one year to bring a guest (excluding Teddy, cause he's family by now). Last year, Molly brought Lysander. This year, Rose had her turn. No surprise there.

"So?" Hugo, being the kid brother, inquired boredly. "We already knew that."

"Well," Rose answered, looking a bit nervous, though at the time I couldn't understand why. "It's not that, I know you knew that already, but it's _who_ I brought. I brought the boy I'm dating."

"Who is it this time?" Dominique wondered, still looking angsty. Wow, my Slytherin cousin… but she's still pretty awesome.

"Why is it such a big deal? I brought Lysander last year," Molly asked, flipping her red hair over her shoulder and frowning. I didn't understand either. I mean sure, it was a big deal that my ickle cousin Rosie was dating someone. At the time, I made a mental note to threaten him later. Then, I was thinking that she couldn't have brought a _murderer_ or something. It couldn't be _that_ bad.

_Yes, it could_, I realised later.

"Well," Rose shifted from foot to foot, still fidgety. "Um..the boy is… well, he is…."

"Spit it out!" I finally made myself known with one of my comments that I, at that time, thought was witty.

Rose just glared at me. "It's _Scorpius Malfoy_."

I swear, I've never seen Dominique move so fast. She shot up like a rocket, dark blue eyes wide and accusing. From where little Lils was sitting, she looked pretty sad too. But Dominique stole the show first. "WHAT?"

At the time, I'd only known that Dom and Scorpius were in the same house, Slytherin. Now I've figured out that maybe she fancies him or something. That would explain why she's angsting all the time, it would suck to be in love with Scorpius. Poor Rose.

Anyway, back to the memory.

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy," Rose announced again, turning really red. I mean, like a tomato red.

I was shocked, seriously. How could my _cousin_ date that giant prat? All he did was prance around like "_ooh, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I'm so Slytherin, I'm son of Draco, fear me! I'm a big giant snake that could eat you up! Yum, yum!"_ How could she?

It was a betrayal. I mean, she's like Brutus or whatever his name was that betrayed Shakespeare. Or was it that salad guy?

We _all _dislike Scorpius. Well, except for Lily and Dominique and Roxanne and Albus…actually, it's just me right now. But still, how could she betray **me** like that?

Once I got out of my shock, all I could think of was how_ Ron Weasley _would react when he heard his daughter was dating Scorpius Malfoy. I didn't really think of the repercussions then. So I bellowed at the top of my lungs, "ROSE WEASLEY IS DATING SCORPIUS MALFOY?"

As I had planned, Ron Weasley barreled into the room, face as red as a beet. No wonder he was her father. "WHAT?"

Looking sheepish, Rose stared at the floor. For a second, I felt a bit guilty. Then it went away. Looking back up at her beet-ish father, Rose told him, "I was going to tell you, Daddy, but-"

"THEN IT'S TRUE?" Ron yelled. Well, Uncle Ron could be pretty scary. I hadn't known that.

"Yes," Rose told him _(kind of boldly). _Later, I realised this showed why she's in Gryffindor and not in Ravenclaw, like everyone expected. She continued, "He's coming here today for dinner. I invited him."

"You invited a Malfoy to the Burrow?" Ron screeched, but thankfully a little quieter this time.

"Yes, I did," Rose said curtly. Storming out of the room, as she brushed by me, she muttered, "I hate you, James Potter."

"Hey, what did I do?" I called, frowning. Well, I knew that I'd been stupid. I know that now too. But I'm just naturally stupid, y'know.

After that, Scorpius Malfoy took the perfect opportunity to barge into the house in all his blonde-headed glory. My Uncle Ron didn't appreciate that too much.

"Filthy vermin in our house," Ron hissed, stalking off.

"Hey, Scorpio!" I yelled, completely unfazed by my uncle. Besides, I just had to seize the opportunity to make him even more uncomfortable.

"It's Scorpius," The kid murmured, but his eyes weren't on me. They were on Dominique, who looked like she was going to puke razors and butterflies any second, then on Lily, who was smiling this _totally fake_ smile (_I've known her fourteen and a half years, I can tell)_. Finally, they flashed to Albus, my ickle baby brother, who just shot him a weak smile.

"Dad's not happy," Hugo announced to Scorpius, going along with my plan. Really, the kid _loves_ me."Rose didn't even tell him, so boy, is he _steamed_."

"You're kidding," Scorpius responded apprehensively.

"No, he's not," We all chorused in unison. Cause, y'know, cousins stick together. And we Weasley/Potters follow that rule pretty well, unless we're embarrassing Rose or something. Well, usually I'm the one that does that. But embarrassing Scorpius is even more fun.

_(dinner_)

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. Uncle Ron made a point to sit as far away from Scorpius as possible. Grinning, I plopped down in between Rose and Scorpius, stretching an arm around them both. Scorpius immediately leaned away, of course, because we _loathe_ each other. Scowling, Rose hit my arm pretty darn hard for such a small girl.

"Go away, James," She hissed again, sounding a bit like Mum's cat, Pigwidgeon the Second. Terrible name, really. She always tells us how Pig the First was a brave owl. Brave, my bum.

Anyway, Teddy grinned at Rose. "So, how far have you two gone?"

Uncle Ron choked on his salad.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Scorpius smirked.

Uncle Ron began to hack horribly. Beside him, Aunt Hermione had to pound him on the back quite a few times before he could breathe normally again.

Lovely boy, Scorpius is. This is why I think my cousin must be _mad_ to date him.

"I'm going to vomit up my green peas if you two continue talking about this," Lily yelled from her place, crammed between Victoire and Teddy. Victoire didn't look too happy about the arrangement. Now, I see why.

"You… two…" Uncle Ron looked horrified. I don't blame him at all.

"No, Daddy!" Leaning across me, Rose smacked her boyfriend. I just laughed.

The always sensible Aunt Audrey decided to change the subject. "So, which kid is bringing a guest next?"

"Lucy," we all chorused. We all keep track- even though my turn passed a while ago. I brought my girlfriend of the time, Tabitha Wood. She broke up with me after that. But hey, I moved on pretty quick, cause I'm _suave_ like that.

Anyway, Dominique snorted. "We all know who she's bringing."

If there's one thing you should know about my Uncle Percy, it's that while he's loving, he's also super strict. He peered at a blushing Lucy over the top of his spectacles. I love that word, spectacles. Anyway, he said, "Lucy? Who's this _person_ you're bringing? Is it a boy?"

I grinned, remembering Uncle Percy's reaction at seeing Molly's boyfriend, Lysander. Scorpius spoke up this time. "Are you talking about Lorcan Scamander?"

See what I mean? No tact at all. He's not right for our little Rosie. She's fragile, you know.

Uncle Percy just laughed, the opposite of what Scorpius had probably been trying to get him to do. "You two are dating twins? Really?"

"I'm not dating Lorcan," Lucy protested, frowning.

"Oh, right," I rolled my eyes. "You just spend like, every second of the day with him."

"He's my best friend," Lucy protested. From beside me, Scorpius just snorted.

I'm not sure if I'm the only one who noticed or not, but Uncle Ron was _still_ glaring at Scorpius. Though it had only been a half hour since he arrived, Scorpius glanced nervously at where his watch should be."Ooh, look how late it is. I should be getting home. Rose, walk with me to get my stuff?"

"Why not?" Rose stood up from the table, holding her clean plate. I smirked at them as they exited, each of them still blushing. I'd been on the receiving end of the Weasley Torment before, and it wasn't fun. That's why I prefer the _giving_ end, cause then I get to tease people, which is always fun.

Just to add to their torment, Uncle Ron threw in, "Don't go make out!"

Red-faced and completely embarrassed, Rose and the smarmy git ran outside.

Once they'd been out there for a few minutes and Rose had showed no sign of returning, I asked eagerly, "Do you want me to go check on them?"

"Sure," Uncle Ron agreed. "Make sure that my Rosie's not doing anything she shouldn't be, or else I'll kill that git Scorpius…."

"He's a child," Dad objected.

"_Severely injure_ him then," Uncle Ron changed it to. Mum and Aunt Hermione just shook their heads.

Snickering just a little bit, I dashed out the door to find Rose and Scorpius eating each other's faces off. Seriously, it was disgusting. I'm going to have to go take a long shower to get that image out of my head.

Naturally, I screamed. My cousin has gone _mad_ if she wants to snog that _vermin_.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" was what came out of my mouth.

Startled, Rose pulled away from Scorpius. Upon seeing me, she growled, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! This is **private time**! Can't you go do something else?"

"And we're snogging, in case you couldn't tell," Scorpius supplied helpfully.

I snorted. Does he think I'm blind or something? _Rose _must be blind, to like him."I _know _you're snogging. I was just coming out here because your dad told me too, Rose. And _ooh, _I'm going to tell him!" At this point, I dashed out of the room.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Rose followed after me.

And after this, I don't really remember much. Rose claims that I ran into a doorframe, but I don't believe her, because you know, James Sirius Potter is _much_ more coordinated than that.

That smarmy little git, she probably knocked me out.

_(end flashback_)

See, that's what happened.

Over the course of a single night, my cousin turned bad, began to date _Scorpius Malfoy_ (the git of the world), snogged him, and then knocked me out.

This is why my cousin Rose is mad, I tell you.

She just plowed over my feelings, just like that.

And now I have a huge bump on my head.

I'm still in shock.

**A/N: Well, that was fun to write!**

**That was for all the wonderful amazing Scorrose shippers over at the NextGen Fanatics forum. I love you guys to death :D Not to mention all of the **_**terrific**_** Scorrose shippers that have reviewed my stories, I love you too **

**This was for the Emotions and Words Challenge by MidnightEmberMisery :D I got James Potter, shock, Rose/Scorpius, and plow :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU HERE!**

**/on hands and knees.**

**Otherwise I'll think it's terrible.**

**And I'll angst like Dominique.**

**Don't you love Slytherin Dominique?**

**Anyway, REVIEW! /and excuse my randomness.**


End file.
